Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum
by Trabantlight
Summary: After disappearing for 17 years , what would happen if Hermione with Descartes Philosophy discovers a new understanding of Transfiguration? Who will help when she is hunted by those who seek power and darkness?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything but the flash of inspiration for this story. Characters and potential theories are in the ownership of others.

A/N: It is my first HG/MM and it has been a long time since i wrote my last fanfiction. (7 or 8 years). So, do try to be nice. If someone wants to Beta, please pm me.

* * *

**Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum.**

**Prologue**

It was an icy, late October afternoon when a slight disturbance in the wards around the castle woke Minerva from her light slumber. Someone had touched the gates and pleaded for entry. Slightly disorientated, she noticed she must have fallen asleep on her desk, exhausted after yet another night of nightmares and regrets, in the middle of a draft for a response letter to Mr Potter… _Harry_ She corrected herself, smiling warmly. It has been many years of friendship and shared longing that allowed this familiarity with the young auror, but she still sometimes forgot that he was not anymore the child she once knew.

As she stood, her wandering eyes flew to the picture sitting on the right side corner of the bureau. _It has been so long… _ Laughing back at her were the faces of her favourite trio, still innocent and untouched by the horrors they had to overcome during war. The pain they endured left many horrific memories, but, at last, they moved on. Ronald had opened up his own shop, finding peace in creating new board games and writing a book about chess strategies. He was engaged to Lavender and looked forward to married life. Harry was now happily married to Ginerva, enjoying the experiences of late-night-cravings and on-setting nerves of a soon-to-be father. In his letter, he asked her to be stand-in-godmother and informed her of yet another failure to find _her_.

_Hermione_… The third face looking up to her, the face of the person she searched for, since 17 years. In the aftermath of the last battle that destroyed the castle and took so much from his inhabitants and defenders, the brain of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of their age, the woman she secretly loved, _Hermione_… disappeared. At first they thought she had been kidnapped, raiding for weeks homes of known death-eaters to find a trace of the bushy-haired girl. It wasn't until, on a Sunday after dinner at the Burrow, a rather large Gyrfalcon landed on Minerva's shoulder, with a short notice, that they stopped looking. **Don't look for me. I need some distance. Please, do not worry. Love, Hermione **The words were branded into her memories. She did worry and after 10 months of waiting Minerva started searching again. Harry joined her quest after three years of no contact with his best friend, but they never found her. _Where are you my love?_

Minerva shook herself from her thoughts, as the castle alerted her again of the presence outside the wards and strode rapidly down to the entry hall and out to the grounds in direction of the gates. Although the last years were peaceful ones, they knew that the surviving forces of the Dark Lord were still out there and every one in a while started another futile attempt to avenge their dead master, so the Headmistress proceeded carefully as she neared the large iron entry to Hogwarts' grounds. As she neared, she noticed that a slim female figure stood in the shadows on the other side, her face turned to the setting sun. Dark, wavy hair moved slightly in the cold wind as hands buried deeper into the pockets of a dark, longish winter coat. Minerva frowned. The silhouette was familiar, however the sharp aristocratic features and violet eyes that focused on her when Minerva opened the gates and stepped carefully closer, were entirely unknown to her.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress." The greeting was said with a slight accent Minerva could not place. _German? French? Neither, but close to both…_ Wand in hand, she suspiciously eyed the person in front of her.

"Good afternoon, may I ask wh…" Minerva tried to inquire about the name and the business of the woman who had turned fully towards her.

"Call me Jeaine Baillis, for the moment." The stranger interrupted. "I need your advice and help, Min… Headmistress." The almost slip caused a raised eyebrow. "I will explain everything in your office, but this is not the place. It's not safe outside the wards." The woman threw a nervous look around the place where they stood. "Please trust me." The look of hope mixed with fear, as Minerva's green eyes met mysterious violet, evoked a strange feeling in her heart, and against her better judgment, she nodded her acceptance and allowed the woman entry to the school. Relief showed in a short unguarded moment on the unknown face and Minerva could have sworn the violet colour flashed to golden-brown for only a second as the woman stepped into the light of the setting sun and the safety of the ancient magic of the castle.

* * *

A/N: anyone an idea, who Jeaine is?


	2. Daughter of Helen

Disclaimer: As said before: Nothing but the idea behind the story belongs to me.

A/N: I realize that i just posted the Prologue a couple of hours ago, but i had a writing flash, so...

* * *

**Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Daughter of Helen**

_Lestrange Manor – Le Havre (France) – 2 years ago_

"Crucio" Bellatrix' laughter resonated cruelly from the ancient walls of the family manor, joined by the pained screams erupting from the cowering, twisting body of her victim, interloping themselves with the amused chuckles of the two males in attendance. Nick knew his death would come soon, as pain raced through his old bones, cracking, destroying, murdering. He didn't know how much time passed since they got him on his way home, but with every second he held out in silence, he knew Jeaine was closer to safety. It gave him hope. Hope that _they_ wouldn't win.

"Enough" ordered Ciaran with a deep, smooth, almost friendly voice, betraying the cruelty shining in his eyes and Bellatrix let go of the curse. "Look at me!" Master Bettels raised his eyes slowly to the aristocratic face above him. The young man stood tall, in black silk robes, his wand lazily against his side, his face so similar to the one looking at him with interest, intelligence and warmth for four years. _He is nothing like her…_

"Where are Descartes' Alchemy texts?" Ciaran crouched low to the level of the old Professor and stared into the pale blue. "You had them in your collection. So, where did you hide them?"

Nick held his silence. He would not betray his pupil. Black eyes hardened when they saw the resolve in the old master's stare. "Fine." Ciaran stood again, locking eyes with the flax-haired Lucius standing next to Bella. "Kill him. He is of no use to us." He turned and walked up to the double doors at the end of the room. "Bella, come with me. We have to hunt." The black-haired woman let a whooping sound fall from her lips, while the words brought heaviness to Nick Bettels' heart. As the heavy doors fell shut behind them and Lucius slowly turned his wand on the old man lying at his feet, Nick's thoughts went out to Jeaine, his star pupil, left to run from this monsters. _Please be safe… Please be strong… I am sorry Jeaine…_

The green light filled his vision before darkness engulfed his being…

_Hogwarts, Present Time_

The two witches made their way up to the castle in total silence. Minerva observed the slightly younger woman out of the corner of her eye. The witch was as tall as the Scotswoman,had a brisk, determined walk and her eyes locked on the old walls of Hogwarts that stood tall against the early sunset. Something in Jeaine's eyes softened as the entry doors opened and the two stepped inside, away from the harsh wind of the nearing winter.

"Home…" Minerva's eyebrows rose as she caught the almost inaudible whisper of the stranger. If not for her animagus' hearing she would have missed it. Jeaine blushed as she registered that her exclamation was heard and offered feebly: "This must be how home feels like. Personally I never got the chance to study in Hogwarts, however I got told a lot of the castle and it is certainly as described." Minerva nodded, even though she was sure the other one was not entirely truthful.

She led the stranger towards her office and in a low voice spoke the password "Daughter of Helen."

As the gargoyle opened towards the Head's office, Jeaine inhaled sharply at the words of the older woman. _Can it be? _

"Hermione." Hearing the name, Minerva froze on her way to her office chair. Gripping her wand tightly, she slowly turned around. Her cold eyes fixated upon the striking woman in front of her, she fought with every ounce of her will to stay calm.

"What do you know of her?" Under the hard stare of the Headmistress, Jeaine felt herself cower inwardly. She knew she was no match for the iron will and immense power of the witch in front of her, but tried to get out of this unfortunate situation. _I shouldn't have said that... _

"The daughter of Helen of Troy was named Hermione." She mentioned forcibly relaxed and diverted her gaze to inspect the room. Most walls were covered by bookshelves, or held the protraits of the sleeping former Headmasters and Headmistress. Only Dumbledore and Snape had a careful eye on the situation developing. Mustering the young woman opposite their friend, Albus noticed a flicker of recognition in the depth of the unknown eyes. Intrigued he tried to figure out who dared to speak the name of the missing Gryffindor in Minerva's presence. Jeaine, worried by the interest Dumbledore took in her, continued taking in the room.

Suddenly her inspection was disrupted by a wand pointing at her. Minerva looked ready to kill as she once again addressed Jeaine, shaking with rage.

"What do you know of Hermione Granger? Answer me!" Her voice thundered across the room. Jeaine looked frightened as she slowly let her wand fall out of her hand and answered the Headmistress. "She was a friend of mine. She told me to come here and find you. You would offer sanctuary and help, if I told you that:No knowledge is ever won …"

_"…__without a price. But you must be sure if you really want to pay it." Minerva gave the third-year in front of her the sternest stare she could muster. "Do you understand that?" _

_"__Yes Professor." Hermione flashed her a smile and closed her fist tightly around the time turner. "I promise I will take care of it. I understand that it is an honour to have this chance."_ _Minerva stood up and walked around her bureau to kneel next to her student. "Please take care of yourself, Miss Granger. A time-turner can be a dangerous thing and I worry that you underestimate the workload you will face this year." Hermione met her gaze for a long moment. "Trust me professor, I will stop if I go too far." She smiled at Minerva once again. "May I leave now professor? I need to finish my potions homework."_

Minerva's wand lowered as she held Jeaine's gaze. She took in a shuddering breath and tried to calm her thoughts down. As the brunette in front of her had spoken the words, she was thrown back into her memory of Hermione's third year. Processing the new information, her face paled as one sentence stood out. _She __**was**__ a friend? Please don't let her be…_

"Was?" Minerva's voice held a distinct hysterical tone. Albus tried to speak up, to console his friend as Jeaine realized her mistake and tried to reassure the older woman.

"She is fine, Minerva. Please, do not worry."

Minerva's feelings immediately transformed into anger. "Do not worry? How dare you tell me not to worry! It has been 17 years! Not ONE word in 17 years… She left. Without saying where to. I do not see her for so long. And all you tell me is that she is fine? Where is she?" The younger witch watched with worried eyes as the Headmistress started to pace around her office. Not know what to do, she kept standing near the doorway, not daring to step nearer. Finally the fire in emerald eyes turned his force once again on her. "Where is she?" The words were growled out. "You need to tell me." The tone broke a bit, until the last word sounded almost like begging. "Please."

As Minerva's eyes bore into violet, she saw a flicker of guilt and pain, before it all disappeared into calmness and caution again. "I do not know, Minerva." Jeaine hoped the Headmistress would let go. "I haven't heard from her in a long time. I seek your council because she said you were the only one who would understand. But we got separated during the journey." She laid a hand on the other witches forearm. "If I could, I would tell you everything."

That last sentence, spoken with so much honesty, hung between them and, as Minerva turned and sat down near the fire, she did not notice the pain, love, guilt and sadness in violet eyes that shortly turned a familiar golden-brown. Albus however did and slowly he realized just who stood before him. And as his eyes locked with hers, Hermione slowly shook her head at him. _I cannot tell her... I am sorry..._ Words, so rough, so hard were easy to understand and the former headmaster hurt for his friend and her young love for all the pain they endured and had yet to live.

"Fine." The Transfiguration Mistress pointed to the seat across from her, capturing Jeaine's attention once again. "Explain."

* * *

A/N: First Chapter is up. Hope i will get the time during weekend to type up the second one. If not, you will have to wait for a bit longer.


	3. Seeking Help

Disclaimer: HP or Descartes do not belong to me

A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and following of the story. I hope you enjoy this bit.

* * *

**Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum.**

**Chapter 2**

**Seeking help**

_Le Petit Sorcier, Luxembourg City, 17 years ago_

John knocked back the last of his firewhiskey and cast a quick tempus, frowning at the time showed at the tip of his wand._  
_

"Et ass Zeit, Neckel. Annie waart doheem ob mech."(*1) He nodded at his old friend and said a quick goodbye to the bartender. The small pub at the old city center was mostly empty, even though it was only eight. Nestled between centuries old buildings near the grand-ducal palace it was an unsuspicious entry to the wizarding marketstreet of Luxembourg. One could cross, similar to Diagon Alley, by touching different stones at the backwall of the cellar. The wizarding community in the small country was leading a very covert life. Although it had a quite successfull Quidditch league (the only sport Luxembourg excelled at), a dense concentration of wizards or whole magical villages were non-existant. People led a simple life, mingling with Muggles. Most were foreigners, seeking refuge and peace that were offered to everyone willing to except. It was a welcome change from the wars and politics at home. Grindelwald followers still unstelling Germany, the corruption and Veela-problems in France, Death-eaters in the UK... It was a dark time in Europe. John sighed. His mind turned briefly to the family, friends and aquaintances he left behind at his own homeland. His wife and he fled during the first war against Voldemort, as they, both being muggleborn and famed researchers for the Ministry, would be surely targeted. He shuddered at the horrors happening. His brother had reported many deaths and disappearances and mentioned that the young witch they had met in France some years ago was on the most wanted list. John sincerely hoped that she was somewhere safe.

Stepping outside, he breathed in the cold evening air and turned towards his car, when a apparition crack sounded behind him. Immediately he turned, wand at attention and cried out when the young woman who had appeared, collapsed against the side of the building. "Hermione!"

He ran to her side and cradled the frightening thin frame into his arms. Dull, brown eyes, who had seen too much for her young age, locked onto his own grey ones. "John… Please… help…" Her voice was broken and fear raced through the old wizard. "You are safe now, Kätti. We will help." he tried to reassure her. Carefully he lifted her up and with a last look down the street disapparated into the night.

_Hogwarts, Present time_

Jeanie sat down on the seat opposite the impressive Headmistress and took a calming breath before beginning her tale.

"I… met… Hermione 7 years ago when she re-entered the wizarding world." Eyes flickering to questioning green eyes, she added. "I know only small bits of what she did before then. We met at the library." An amused smile flashed over Jeaine's face. "Quite literally ran into each other. We started talking and I invited her over for a beer at a local pub. After that first meeting, we became fast friends." Jealousy rose in Minerva, but she tried not to show it. It was only natural that Hermione made new friends.

"She told me she had taken her N.E.W.T.s at the Luxembourgish Lycée de sorcellerie and became a student at both the Luxembourgish University and the Belgian University of Magic. Alchemy and Transfiguration." At the smile which lit up Minerva's face, Jeaine could not help but be grateful of the happiness that information gave the older witch and admired her enhanced beauty.

"She really chose Transfiguration as a Master course?" The question was full of pride.

"She did." Jeaine nodded. "She was one of the best students too. Mastered 4 levels in both in as many years. An achievement not heard of before." Jeaine let out a small laugh. "I don't even want to count the all-nighters she pulled. Never really managed to make her relax as much as she should." She shook her head. "She made a few quite impressive discoveries during those studies. The Silver-Titanium holders for enhancing wands, the Eye-changing spell, the Double Animagi Transfiguration, all examples of her brilliance."

The green eyed witch was surpised."Double Animagi? How did she…?"

Jeaine shook her head. "I do not know exactly, as most of her discoveries were left behind when we had to flee. But it was along the lines of everyone having a non-magical and a magical animal inside of them. Both could be brought forward at will, when the magical core was sufficently powerful to embrace the nature of the magical animal."

"Do you know…?"

"Just that her non-magical form was a rather large feline."

"Lioness?" Minerva glowed with curiosity and socked up every tiny detail the witch in front of her offered about the life Hermione led when away.

"I can not reveal." It sounded like an almost lie and Minerva forced herself to not give in to the almost trust she had displayed in the moments before. Jeaine was an unknown. Even if she was a close friend of Hermione. "It isn't important either." The narrowing of the Headmistress eyes spoke volumes about how she felt about that statement.

"When Hermione entered her fifth year she decided to do one final project to obtain both fifth level Masteries at once. She came to me with a text she found at her old Masters private library and we started researching." Reaching with one hand into the side pocket of her bag at her feet, eerily similar to the one Hermione had when she and the boys where on the run, Jeaine withdrew two miniature objects. Enlarging them one revealed itself to be a thesis book, the other an old, yellowed manuscript in a foreign language. Sliding them both over to Minerva, the younger woman sat further back in the chair and let her study both. Minerva's intelligent eyes flew over the text in old French. She could not understand it, but deduced by the writing style that it dated back to the 18th century. Focusing on the thesis paper she scanned the title.

"Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum. The Influence of Master Descartes theory of transfiguration on modern Transfiguration. Thesis by Hermione Granger, Mistress of Transfiguration, level 4, Mistress of Alchemy, level 4." Thin, elegant fingers danced over the name imprinted on the cover. _Amazing…_ Her heart swelled with pride. _You came so far, my love…_ A smile graced her lips and she remembered the eagerness of her former pupil when it came to studying and learning. This document she now held in her hands proved just how intelligent the muggel-born witch really was. Turning her thoughts slowly back to the situation at hand, her eyes turned again to the witch sitting calmly on the other sofa.

"How come your name is not beside hers, when you shared the study of this subject?" Minerva still sounded slightly suspicious. Jeaine sighed and her features saddened.

"I was conflicted about what discovery we were about to make. It would have been better had we never have stumbled over this text. Hermione and I were… close, that's why she came to me and why I… helped… with her final project. But I did not want to publish it under my name." The wording was careful and Minerva questioned just how close the two women did become. The way Jeaine made it sound was almost as if they were. _Lovers?... No it cannot be… Remember, she ran when… _Shaking her head, she tried to let go of those thoughts, they were neither welcomed nor relevant to the subject they were discussing. _And, moreover, not you business… as much as I want it to be…_

"We translated the original text into modern day English. Hermione was amazing with this." Jeaine explained when Minerva looked slightly confused: "She spoke many languages. Learned them quite fast too, I must say. It hads a certain charm to her personality." Violet eyes looked almost smug and the Headmistress forced herself not think about how exactly Jeaine knew this.

"We encountered a problem after a few weeks of intensive research. The words of Descartes transfiguration theory needed a base to hold them together. We had the observations without the general construct, so they did not quite make sense and could not be applicated. Hermione discovered the missing bits when she held a seminar at the Muggle University of Luxembourg. After that, we developed, tested and proved the theory. It was bound to change everything we ever knew about transfiguration. And it was the most dangerous thing I had ever seen." She pointed at the thesis in front of her. "This is the only copy, the only document left about our research. Everything else was destroyed by us, or hidden in the deepest and safest depths of unreachable places." Jeaine touched her hand briefly to her chest, as if needing proof that her heart was still beating. "I implore you to read it and help me find a way to remedy what we unveiled. We found knowledge too great and the price to pay will be too high, if all this lands in the hands of the wrong people. Please, Minerva. Hermione said you and Hogwarts were our last chance for help."

The plea touched something deep inside her and the Headmistress slowly nodded. Trepidation filled her when her gaze fixed on the pages of Hermione's search for knowledge. "I will read it tomorrow." Slowly she focused on Jeaine again, sitting with her hand on her chest, radiating fear of what would come to be.

"I will help. I promise…"

* * *

A/N:

*1: It is time, Nick. Annie is waiting up for me at home. (Luxemburgish)

Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will explain the thesis in more depth. Will post again as soon as third chapter is written.

Anyone up for guessing what Hermione's Double Animagi are?


	4. Hermione Bates-Baillis

Disclaimer: As said before, do not own it

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Had a bit of time between classes to type it up.

* * *

**Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum. **

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione Bates-Baillis**

_Grey Manor, Cornwall, Present time_

"Do not mistake me as a fool!" Iaeptus Ciaran Liath paced in the large office of his ancestor's home. "I know she has discovered it and hid it out of reach for everyone." He snarled at the man sitting in the large chair next to the fire place. "My dearest little sister understands exactly why we are looking for it and will do everything to see us fail. She is, after all…" his tone became condescending and mocking. "… the brightest witch of all time." He snorted at the title. _She is not half the witch she needs to be, to block me from fulfilling my destiny…_

"But Ciaran…" The blonde man stood abruptly and halted the pacing wizard. "She is out of reach. We should concentrate on finding the other one. The original stone should be far more powerful than whatever the mudblood created."

"She is NO MUDBLOOD." Ciaran roared and forced Lucius to take a step back. "She is of Grey blood. As am I. Even though my twin sister was raised by dirt, you should finally understand that she is far superior to you. She is a threat we need to eliminate before reaching for the original, or she could destroy our plans in the last minute." His wand was slightly raised and his eyes promising torture if Malfoy was to further object. "You failed two times already, when I send you to capture or kill her. And now she is there…" He turned to the fading shadows outside the window manors. It was nearing sunrise. How he hated the light… "…it gives her access to the texts WE need. I am sure he hid the rest there. And she will get help. Help she didn't have before." Lucius shook his head.

"This is madness, Liath…" He almost shocked at the look he got for that remark. "You cannot mean to infiltrate Hogwarts. We do not have the manpower necessary, and without the dark Lord the defences are impenetrable. We will fail."

Ciaran turned with a smirk on his face. "We will not… And I will have my revenge."

_Hogwarts, Present time_

Jeaine was given quarters near the library. She had told Minerva that she needed to research further to prevent what _they… _she had discovered. The two documents that she brought were left in the Headmistress care and they planned to meet up in the afternoon to discuss the theory. Hopefully Minerva would help her find a way. Sleep had not come to her that night, something she was grateful for. The nightmares still plagued her, even after so many years away from battle and the last year on the run did not exactly help with the insomnia.

At least it helped her finishing her assignments and degrees ahead of time. Jess had been so jealous. The witch wondered what her former friend was doing now. They met when she stumbled into the Philosophy lecture and knocked Jessica over in the middle of her sentence. The young professor had become her friend and tutor, inviting her to hold lectures after Jeaine had finished as a doctor in philosophy and intercultural communication. Thinking back to her years studying at the Luxemburgish University, a small smile crossed her face. Those were good times she lived in the Muggle World. In the end, something drew her back to the thrill of Magic running through her veins. She had been so foolish to listen to John's encouragement. _How could I have known that my quest for knowledge would leed to so much danger? I should have stayed away from magic._

Sighing, the witch turned towards the window, as the sun slowly rose atop the Scottish hills surrounding the magnificent castle. _It feels good to be back… here… at home… with her…_ As the first rays of light danced through her window to playfully touch her tired face, she concentrated on her magic. Slowly her features changed, the colour of her hair became a bit darker and she lost some of her body length. The curvy, much younger woman sitting now at the window opened her golden-brown eyes, filled with tears. _How can I tell her that I am really me. When I left I hurt her… and so many others… Maybe I should have stayed away. Danger follows this face… John and Annie, Young Caroline all paid the price which comes when one protects me._

A sob escaped the last member of the Golden Trio, as Hermione once again became Jeaine. _I have to protect her at least from my identity. Let her believe all I am is a close friend to the person I once was._ Jeaine turned away from the light and a last sentence was caught in the air when she left her rooms to head to the library. "Because I do not know who I really am anymore…"

Minerva too did not rest that night. After Yuuri showed Jeaine to the guest quarters, she quickly immersed herself into her research. Summoning all Transfiguration today and TF News magazines of the last 5 years she browsed through to find a mention of her former pupils researching projects. During the first year she found two articles published by Jeaine Baillis about minor spells used for transforming metal with special properties. Second year did come empty handed; however, reading through the Transfiguration papers of Hermione's third year of studies, she stumbled over a young researcher named Hermione Bates-Baillis. Frowning she cast a researching spell on the remaining magazines. At least two dozen articles popped up under that name. Scanning over each text quickly proved what her mind already figured out. Hermione had published her finding under a new name. _Probably to avoid detection…_ Minerva sank into her office chair, feeling crushed under the feeling of sadness. She was proud of her pupil, no doubt, but it hurt that Hermione had undergone such measures to remain hidden. _She knew I would have found her otherwise… Hermione Bates-Baillis…_

She shot up in her chair, making the portraits in her office watching her jump slightly. "Baillis?" She rapidly returned to Jeaine's articles. Fixing her emerald eyes on the name beside the titles, she froze. "Why do they share a name?" The question came out in a broken quiet voice. Her gaze jumped from Jeaine Baillis to Hermione Bates-Bailis. _They are married…_ The grief that stabbed her hard forced a sob from her throat. Hermione had married the woman that stood in front of her begging for her help a few hours ago. Tears raced down her cheeks as the realization set in. _I lost her…_ Curling up on the sofa in front of the fire, she let her feelings overwhelm her.

Minerva woke a mere hour later with a pounding headache. Rising slowly, her back ached from the uncomfortable position she had been in, and her eyes felt puffy and raw from crying. Trying to get her feelings together, she returned to her bureau and sat in the office chair. She could not allow her heart to come in the way of the promise she made Hermione's wife. Minerva needed to know what they had discovered. Afterwards there was enough time to sort through her personal matters.

Picking up the thesis book, she let her fingers linger only a second over the author's name before inserting herself in the theory of Descartes and the brightness of Hermione's intellect.

Jeaine was hunched over several old, thick tomes when a rapid pattern of steps reached her ears. Looking up she saw a grey tabby cat racing up the isle of the library where her table was situated. It was the same one she spend so much time on, when studying for her tests so many years ago. Minerva transformed mid-jump, wand drawn, eyes blazing. _God, she is beautiful…_

"It can not be." Jeaine must have looked as confused as she felt, when the Headmistress clarified: "The theory. It makes no sense. It would negate every law of Transfiguration magic we ever discovered." Conjuring a chair and withdrawing the thesis book from her inner robe pocket, Minerva shook her head. "It is pure foolishness what you have discovered. It is not worth your w… Hermione's name. It simply can not be." Jeaine inhaled sharply.

"Do not belittle m… our findings, Headmistress." The witch stood, conjured a stone and transfigured it into a human with a flick of her wand. Minerva gaped at the sight. "But this is not possible. Transfiguring a stone into a living creature much less a human is not possible." Jeaine's hard gaze landed on Minerva. "I just proved you wrong."

"Explain. I do not understand…" The older witch motioned to the script. "Everything I ever learned is defied by what this says and you did."

"Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum." Jeaine started. "I doubt, therefore I think, therefore I am. It is the final conclusion of Descartes philosophy when it comes to matters of existence. Hermione studied Philosophy at a Muggle University, and remembered it when she gave a lecture about the subject." Minerva could not identify the look in Jeaine's eyes when she launched into her tale. "In short, Descartes says you can not trust you senses when it comes to the outside world, as they could be easily manipulated. Illusions created by wrong input. Therefore all things outside of you, everything which surrounds you are unclear in their true nature. You never get to the core of the other."

Minerva slowly nodded, not entirely sure to follow. Jeaine noticed: "Example: This rock." She conjured it out of thin air. "If you cannot trust you senses, how can you be sure it is a rock? Because it feels hard? What if your touch is wrong and it is soft? How can you trust the shape and colour? Because you see it? What if your sight was compromised?" Jeaine paused. "Following Descartes reasoning, he sets out to find the one thing he can be absolutely sure of. Because if there is no doubt about something, you have one real thing that you can be sure of its existence. He comes out with the thought that because of his ability to doubt, he can be sure of his ability to think. And his ability to think proves that he, in his essence really is." Minerva nodded. "I could go into more detail, but it Is not really relevant to what that has to do with magic."

Jeaine raised the rock again. "The other thing Descartes deduced was real, was that there is a true nature of the thing outside of us. We just can not see its true form, but a deceived form made up from our senses. In the text we discovered, he talks about the last thing that is real: magic. If magic is in his being, in his existence, then, by deduction, magic must be real too. It flows to everything and gives us the power to derive every possible form from things surrounding the true core of being." Grinning slightly she simplified her conclusion: "Basically he says, you can transform everything you want into everything you can imagine. It doesn't matter, as you will never touch the core of the thing, just its appearance to you. Therefore all laws we knew in transfiguration would be negated." Violet eyes flashed shortly into brown-gold when Jeaine addressed Minerva:

"What do you think?"

* * *

A/N: I believe Jeaine is not only asking Minerva. I would love some reviews, especially on the theory. I must say it is fairly complicated to create something new in Rowling's world. Did you like the Hermione/Jeaine reveal? When should Minerva discover it? I have half a mind to let her suffer some more.

Second part of the theory is already in production (in my mind). And it will be revealed why it is so dangerous...

So, let me know what you think!


	5. Of lovers and wives

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: I decided to postpone the second part of the theory to the next chapter, as it is quite more complex as thought and i want it to be logical at least. However i decided a bit of romance and heartbreak might be in order. Hope you like it and please review.

* * *

**Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum. **

**Chapter 4**

**Of lovers and wifes**

_ Campus Belval, Luxembourg, 9 years ago_

"Who are you thinking about, love?" Warm, strong arms closed around the woman's waist, lips sweetly running around the base of her neck, as the doctor's words were whispered in her ear. Hermione sighed and leaned slightly back in the comforting embrace.

"Someone I met many years ago." Her head turned slightly and she caught Jess' multi-coloured eyes. "It doesn't really matter anymore. I left my past." She straightened herself and forced her thoughts away from things she swore to never dwell on again. A promise to herself she broke every day. Hermione freed herself and stepped away from the familiar frame of her friend. _Fuck buddy…_ The title popped up with much self-hatred. The kind intellectual behind her did not deserve the way she treated her. What started out as a friendship became more. One night with too much alcohol, too much music, too much regrets wanting to be forgotten changed it to a loose friends-with-benefits style relationship. It wasn't that she didn't love Jess… She just didn't enough. _No body really will be enough. Only her._

An elegant hand caught Hermione's wrist and forced her to turn around. "Do not lie to me, main Härz.(*1) We are too close for that. It was her again, wasn't it?" The brunette nodded regretfully, instantly knowing the hurt that would rise in the blonde's beautiful face. Feeling ashamed, Hermione's brown gaze fixed itself on the floor of Jess' office. They had been debating an old philosophic concept over tea, when her mind drifted off to another place, another setting so similar that it crushed her broken heart.

Long fingers pressed against her chin, forcing her to face the pain she caused. However, she was stunned when she only found a little sad smile and understanding, stormy eyes. "You don't need to feel bad for me. I have long since accepted that this beautiful heart of yours does not belong to me." A soft hand was pressed to her chest, to emphasize the point made. "I just borrowed it for a while. You just need to accept it yourself, little bird, and try to find peace with what is haunting you."

"You know me well, Jess." Hermione grieved the fact that she could not make herself fall in love with the Muggle Professor. They could have had something special. The smile became a smirk and she raised a hand to a pale cheek. "I am truly sorry that it is like this."

"Don't be. She must be special when you hold unto her for such a long time." The tall woman moved away, head held high and went to pick up Hermione's winter coat. Back turned to the woman she loved, Jess released the words that would end the strange relationship they had. "You must go, Hermione, and face what you left behind. I know there is much loss, pain and anger in your past, even though you never speak about it, but if you still love her so dearly, you should return to where you heart truly lies. I see you wasting away with every year that comes and it hurts me so much to see you like this. You hold onto me, but we both know we aren't being fair to ourselves." Stony-faced, Jess turned around and held the coat out to Hermione.

"Jess, I…" A swift hand motion stopped the apology in its tracks.

"Don't. It doesn't truly matter. You need to face you past, Hermione. Being a coward does not become you." Anger flashed in brown orbs and Jess reached out to caress a last time rosy cheeks. "The time to run and hide has come to an end. Find yourself and, above all, find the love you long for." With those words, the professor turned towards the window. The weather mirrored her mood, the darkening sky heavy of rain-clouds promising an uncomfortable night.

"I don't want to lose you, Jess." Hermione's soft voice cracked. _I am so so sorry, my friend…_ she thought as she turned to the door, tears already flooding her eyes.

"You won't." The blond figure was suddenly lit up as a first lightening tore up the grey clouds. "I just need some time away, to fall out of love with you."

"When…?" Hermione wanted to run back and take Jess into her arms. Why couldn't they be what she wished for?

"I will let you know. Go now, Hermione and be brave." As the door closed behind the sorrowful brunette, the first of many sobs broke out of the woman left behind. Rain drops suddenly splashed heavily against the window, mirroring the tears on Jess' face.

"Ech hun dech gär." (*2) The words were swallowed by loud, deafening thunder. 

_Hogwarts, Present time_

Minerva stared intensively at the thesis paper on the library desk. It was a very impressive theory, and she admired the work done by both Mistresses. The implication however worried her. Looking up, she fixed her gaze on Jeaine's face. "How did you prove it? It is impressive, certainly, and very different from every approach that I know of, but it just seems so improbable. The paper…" She motioned to the document in question. "… explains in lengths what you just summarized for me, and even though you just did an impressive magical feat, I am not entirely convinced." Minerva knew that she was partly just challenging the brunette in front of her for the sake of debate, but she truly had problems to wrap her head around it. Jeaine smirked a little, but at the same time her brow furrowed in a slight worry.

"It is true that I only gave you the theoretical part of m… our thesis. We destroyed the test results and all speculation about possibilities this would open up for the use of magic." Standing up, the woman moved around the desk and picked up the paper. "I would however like to show you and discuss the rest in a more private setting. Although I cast various privacy and secrecy spells, I do not feel comfortable enough in a school's library."

Nodding, Minerva rose and led the younger witch towards the transfiguration classroom. Jeaine followed without much thought and only when she stood inside the familiar room, she froze in shock. Ghosts of memories past assaulted her senses. She relived the feeling of magic on her skin, when she did her very first successful transfiguration, heard soft laughter and gentle teasing from voices muted for many years, smelled the drying ink on parchments overfilled with knowledge, tasted the chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's shared before the start of lessons, and saw… familiar, smiling faces flashing before her eyes, smiles shared over acceptable assignments and blown up matches,…

"Mrs. Baillis?" … children growing into teens, ending up being adults much too soon, destroyed desks, loose parchments,…

"Mrs. Baillis?" … burned books and stones covering the floor, a room baring the scars of a battle,…

"Jeaine!" … Minerva sitting in the middle of the chaos, crying into her hands, covered in blood and ashes…

"Jeaine!" Violet eyes abruptly fixed on worried emerald green. "What is the matter?"

"I… I am sorry, Headmistress. I just… This room… It reminds me of something of my past… And sometimes pain I thought long buried…" Minerva interrupted the stuttered excuse. "…comes to haunt you again, doesn't it, Mrs. Baillis?" Jeaine nodded shortly. "Please don't be so formal. Call me Jeaine." A small smile showed on the older witches face, as she tuned from her and gestured around the class room.

"I shall. Please do drop the title then and call me Minerva. May I present you Hogwarts' Transfiguration classroom and Hermione's third favourite room in the castle?" The questioning frown made her explain. "Your wife once told me that, after a secret hiding place and the library, this was her favourite room. We were quite close when Hermione was my student." Jeaine's eyebrows could not have risen any higher at that moment.

"My… wife?" Minerva nodded, smiling even though jealousy burned in her heart. "Yes. She was a brilliant student, one of the best to ever grace these halls. Quite the favourite for many professors. We shared tea every Saturday afternoon, at least until that wretched war was upon us. You must know all this though. Surely she told you?" She grew suspicious at the still very perplexed expression of the younger witch standing in the middle of her classroom.

"Hermione…?... My… Wife?" An angry scowl now appeared on Minerva's face as suddenly Jeaine broke out in loud belly-laughter.

"You… You really t..think that Hermione is my wife?" The brunette was trying to calm, seeing the rage on the older witch's face, but could not hold it in.

"Mrs. Baillis, would you be so kind as to explain me what is so funny that you must erupt into such a hysterical laughter? I do not take kindly to being mocked at. Her findings were published under a name hyphenated with yours." Her teaching voice brought an abrupt ending to Jeaine's laughter.

"Headmistress, I apologize. It was not my intention to disrespect you, but the idea of Hermione being my wife is just… ridiculous." Minerva, while feeling immensely relieved that her secret love was not married to this impossible woman, could not comprehend how someone would find it laughable to be married to the most amazing woman she ever met. _It would be rather nice… Hermione Granger-McGonagall… very nice indeed… Stop it you old fool. This is not the time to lose yourself into silly daydreams… she ran, remember?..._

"Minerva." A hand sought out hers and gently squeezed it. "Although Hermione and I were quite… close, we were never more than mere friends and study colleagues. She took my name to publish the articles because she was running from her past and she did not want to be linked to her old fame. It took her many years to return to the magic world and even now I am not sure if she is ready to face everything that has happened to her. Hermione never told me much about her past." _Well, this is technically not even a lie. I never spoke to myself about it… _"However Hogwarts, and you, were what made her feel safest. That's why she decided that we would come and seek your help. I think, she trusts you more than she trusts anyone else." Minerva blushed at the praise and felt pleased that Hermione spoke so highly of her. Maybe they would have a chance when she returned.

"Do you know when she will join us?" Deep sorrow bled into aristocratic features. "I do not know, but I have a feeling that she might not ever return. I am sorry, Minerva." The older witch shook her head in denial. "Don't give up hope Jeaine. Hermione will find her way back." The hope and belief the other woman held in her star pupil broke Jeaine's heart. _Oh Minerva… if I only could…_

The Headmistress slowly withdrew her hand from the soft fingers encircling it and stepped back. "In the meantime you have some unbelievable magic to show me, so the floor is yours."

With a smile Jeaine stepped forward and raised her hand. _Get ready to be amazed, my Minerva._

* * *

_A/N:_

_*1: my heart. Luxemburgish _

_*2: I love you. Also in Luxemburgish ( they do have their own language *surprise*) It does translate more into I like you, however the language has no real expression to say i love you (or anything else for the matter)... Neither is there a proper luxemburgish word for hate - although they do borrow the german words for love/hate and make them sound quite luxemburgish. A curious thing, as all the other languages i speak do tend to express feelings more frankly. I like the thought that maybe there is simply no word strong enough to express those sentiments._

_So, what do you think? _


	6. The knowledge we gain

Disclaimer: As before...

A/N: After irioning out the implications of the theory i created, you get to read the first part of Hermione's discovery. Hope you enjoy!

**Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum.**

**Chapter 5**

**The knowledge we gain...**

_Hogwarts, present time_

Waving her wand, Jeaine pushed the furniture, with the exception of five chairs, back to the walls, creating a larger space in the middle of the classroom. Lining the five up, she started lecturing Minerva McGonagall, former Professor of Transfiguration, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, level 4 Mistress of Transfiguration. _God, this feels so surreal… _

"You read the theory already and I showed you one of our test results. When I, we had established what Descartes found to be true, we started a series of tests. At first, we wanted to negate the Basic Guidelines of Transfiguration, and, sharing your believe that an inanimate object would not transform into animate beings, we did not expect much out of that first test set. We were proven wrong. _Transverto._" Under the disbelieving gaze of Minerva, the first chair transformed into a rat. With a quick flick of her wand, Jeaine stunned it.

"That should not even be possible. Not only did you defy the rules of Transfiguration, but you never even specified the wanted result." Minerva shook her head and sat down in the office chair, quickly summoned by the younger witch. "If you need to sit down after that, then I should call for Pomfrey before showing of the rest." The answering glare was shrugged off with a smile.

"Back to the topic. As you observed I did not use a specific spell for the Transfiguration. Hermione discovered that in order to use the magic in Descartes way, you need to concentrate on the end result you want to observe. The actual words you say are unimportant. But I will breach this later. After three test sets with various transfigurations of and into animals, we decided to do one with humans." Jeaine's eyes grew somber. "We should have just stopped there but the thirst of knowledge with the powerful, addicting taste of discovering something yet unknown overcame our common sense. The night we tried it, actually remembered me of the night described in Shelley's Frankenstein…" Minerva raised an eyebrow. "A muggle novel. Nevermind. _Transverto._" The chair transformed into a young man, slightly smaller than Jeaine's tall frame, with bright yellow hair. "We were successful. We had transformed ten stones into humans. Can you imagine how incredible we felt? We observed them for ten days, and the horror of what we had achieved only set in very slowly."

Jeaine motioned to the man she created. "They showed the same test results as the animals we had created. Every transfigured being does not actually live. They have a set of reactions that are natural instincts. They react to physical damage and are able to fulfil basic tasks once showed and told. Please, don't ask how we know that and just trust what I am telling you. We did horrible things, just in order to gain whatever we were searching for. Can you imagine what all this would do in the hands of the wrong person?" Tears filled Jeaine's eyes and she could pinpoint the exact moment in which Minerva realized what they really had done. The excitement showed before vanished completely and it was disappointment and fear that now darkened the emerald gaze fixed on the young man. "How far did you go, Jeaine? Be honest with me."

"Too far." The younger witch sat down on one of the last three chairs. "Power is addicting. Even though Hermione had seen what comes of it and told me many times, we were nearing the border of going dark. A friend of us found out and tried to stop us, but we didn't listen and it caused the friendship to end." The pain she felt made her voice tremble and, like many times before, her heart was filled with regret. "We stopped experimenting for a while." Jeaine waved her wand and the two beings became chairs again. "Every evidence collected in the first weeks was destroyed by us. Hermione immersed herself in a new project. She investigated Metamorphmagi. I understand she had an acquaintance that had that particular skill." Minerva nodded slowly. "Nymphadora Tonks. A young auror that helped during war and died in the last battle. Her son inherited her particular brand of magic." She felt horrified by what Hermione had done. She knew that her taste in knowledge was driving, but going such length… _Oh love… what did you do?_

Jeaine looked grim. "I had isolated myself after everything we had done, but Hermione found me, soon after starting her new studies. You know that the ability of human self-transformation is considered an anomaly?" After receiving a nod, she clarified: "It's not. It is a variation of Descartes Rule. Those who have the ability simply have a natural finesse to the magics we discovered. Without knowing it, they apply Descartes reasoning on themselves. Wanting to distract herself had lead Hermione just towards another part of the one thing we promised to never touch again." Jeaine stood. "As we saw no harm in experimenting with ourselves, we restarted. And we achieved everything we imagined. _Transverto._" Suddenly her entire body began changing, similar to the process of the polyjuice potion. After a moment, Minerva was faced by a young blonde woman with short hair and very unique eyes. She was absolutely shocked.

"How…? That…?" Trying to order her thoughts she took some deep breaths. The blonde smiled a crooked smile. "That is the end result of our testing. If you follow Descartes conclusions, you cannot know your true exterior. You just accept the form you have because you think it is what you look like. Your appearance however is not part of your core. We started small, just changing little details about ourselves. We succeeded with a full transfiguration of ourselves in five days. It was exhilarating and as easy as breathing. You could compare it to Animagus transformations." Jeaine changed back. "And again we had encountered a new area we could apply the theory in. Human transformations into animals. We tested it on ourselves and went much faster than last time. We managed to achieve full transformations after a week." A small smile slowly rose on Jeaine's face. "And had no idea how to change back."

Silence settled for a few moments between the two witches. Jeaine was reliving the excitement changing into panic when she realized what she had done. Never had she been so reckless before. _Excluding the school years. I have done some quite similar dangerous things with the boys… _"You had no way to change back? Have you not thought about that before changing?" Minerva registered Jeaine's shake of the had only barely and stood up to pace while berating her absent favourite student. "How could you been so reckless? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? And no one knew about the tests?" Jeaine's answer was cut off. "Of course not. I told Hermione a thousand times to be careful about trying new magic. Why did she not listen to me? All these things you discovered,…"

The younger witch intercepted Minerva at the third turn and held her by her forearms. "Calm, Minerva, please. It sounds worse than it was. Sit down, and I will continue to explain." After making sure the Headmistress would not suffer a heart-attack in the immediate future, Jeaine restarted her tale. "Hermione is quite adept at wandless magic. After a few initial moments of panic, she managed to transfigure herself back. She only forgot about her tail, that's what I was smiling about." She sat down again. "We learned that shape-shifting was different from the Animagus transformation. While you could hold the form as long as you want, your core does not experience any change." At Minerva's confused expression she clarified. "When you manage your complete Animagus transformation, you experience changes in your human form, do you not? Better eyesight at night, and a surprising agility, for example?" Minerva nodded. "Hermione experienced the same after she mastered her feline form. As no such things happened after our first animal transfiguration, we deduced that Animagus magic influenced our core while what we did simply changed our appearance. It was amazing."

"We thought we were at the end of the theory and started thinking about publishing some of the test runs. We had a discussion which cumulated in a duel." _Not quite what happened, but I can't really tell her the truth. _Jeaine's eyes were stormy when she remembered the fight with John. She regretted tell him and erasing his memories after she disarmed him. Forcing her thoughts back to what she was explaining, she shivered at her discovery. "Hermione managed to get me with a stunner. At least that's what she thought it was. Although she had yelled _Stupefy_, it didn't stun me when I was hit." Jeaine swallowed back the sob raising in her throat. Minerva saw the tears in the other witch's eyes and ask softly: "What happened?"

"She cast a _Crucio._" A single tear fell out of violet eyes who, for just a second, glowed brown-golden.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Liked it? Please tell me your opinion!


	7. Disclosure

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for two weeks. Uni work and a stupid virus prevented all further work. Thanks to those who wrote the lovely messages enquiring if everything was ok.

Hope the next updates will be faster, although I have several points I still need to figure out for the next chapters. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**_DUBITO, ERGO COGITO, ERGO SUM_**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclosure**

_Hogwarts present time_

Silence suffocated the Transfiguration classroom. Minerva was horrified at Jeaine's revelation. Never, never would she had thought Hermione capable of harming someone she considered a friend. No matter how angry, the young witch had always clung to her morals and logic, the direct opposite to younger Misters Potter or Weasley. Her voice was flat when she asked: "How?"

Jeaine flinched as if struck and another tear fell down her cheeks. Minerva's disappointment and horror filled the air around them. She stood up, took some steps back. Pointing her wand at a chair, she pronounced plainly: "_Expecto Patronum_"

However, instead of the blue guardian Minerva expected to come out of the tip of the wand a sickening green curse stuck the wooden furniture and blasted it apart. Waving her wand again at the second chair, Jeaine took a deep breath before saying: "_Avada Kedavra."_ Minerva recoiled and drew her wand, a stunning spell on her lips when surprisingly a blue tabby cat pounced at the chair. A smile formed on Jeaine's lips when her eyes followed the cat inspecting the classroom and, upon seeing Minerva, floating towards her. The older witch reached out a hand, still stunned and just before touching the small head, the patronus disappeared.

"Descartes theory enables the caster, when applied often enough, to direct magic with their will. If the intention is to harm, then no matter what spell is said, it will. If directed to kill, even healing spells will turn into the killing curse. And in reverse, even the most sickening spell can be turned into something to protect. That is what we found out that night. It haunted Hermione ever since." Minerva could not find words for what she just saw. It was against everything she believed and trusted. Before she could shake off her stupor, Jeaine restarted her explanation, voice strangely hollow. "In continuation we experimented for almost a month. Not only were we able to completely overthrow every spell we knew into something totally different, we also learned to change a spell mid-flight. That discovery saved our lives."

Minerva had sat back down in the middle of that last explanation and her green eyes stared into stony violet. Slowly Jeaine walked towards one chairs sitting down, and just for a moment the younger witch seemed almost defeated. Minerva felt a strange need to protect her from whatever burden she carried with her.

"I… We… We need you to help us with something else that we discovered in the text. I shall not tell you more of what happened till I showed you what I am referring to right now, but I beg you to wait until after lunch. It is an exhausting tale and I cannot tell it twice. I promise you to answer all questions about our research and Hermione's live, but I first needed to show you that our thesis hold truth." Jeaine's voice wavered slightly.

Minerva looked on for a long moment before nodding slowly. With a wave the classroom resettled itself and she stood. Walking around the teacher's desk and stepping up towards the still sitting woman she laid a hand upon her shoulder. A small grateful smile graced Jeaine's face. "We both need to wrap our thoughts around what you showed me and I should reread the thesis, not to forget the Head-mistress duties. Could we share dinner tonight and you will tell me the rest then?"

Jeaine's smile grew and she nodded. "Thank you, Minerva." She stood up and both headed from the classroom, leaving the darkness that had showed in their hearts behind them, just for a while.

********** Scene Break ********************

Minerva enjoyed the friendly banter floating about the Head table. After both of them not being at breakfast, she had introduced the young researcher to the other professors as a friend of Hermione needing to evaluate some texts only available at Hogwarts library, and Jeaine not been able to save herself from being mauled with questions. The older witch noticed that most answers were vague and did not really provide any insight into what happened to Hogwarts brightest student. However the few anecdotes told, namely the influence of too much butterbeer and Hermione's favorite songs and the result of that mix, where highly entertaining. Minerva chuckled; her love interest had never been able to hold her alcohol. She stated exactly thus when her gaze met Jeaine's inquisitive eyebrow, but was told Hermione had quite an endurance when it came to a muggle alcohol named martini. She promised herself to test that out when the young witch would arrive at Hogwarts. Maybe take her out for a day, now that she was sure nothing was going on between the two friends.

Jeaine laughed at something Aurora said. The young Professor was sitting next to the guest and provided her with tales of Hermione's first few years and the shenanigans the Golden Trio was up to. It seemed she was captivated by the beautiful brunette with the unique eyes and tried quite hard to charm her. Minerva felt a bit uneasy and had to bite back a small growl when Aurora's hand softly touched Jeaine's forearm. The resulting smile caused a small frown and a strange burning feeling in her heart. Jealousy?... Impossible, why should she feel jealous. She forced herself back to her conversation with Filius.

"… so I think it is quite a possibility, don't you?" She smiled at the tiny charms professor.

"I am sorry my friend, I was lost to my own thoughts for a moment. Care to repeat your question, please?"

"I said that with the arrival of Miss Granger's lovely young friend and her obviously impressive involvement in recent discoveries in Transfiguration, it would be a wonderful possibility to offer her the post as Transfiguration Professor as soon as Miss Granger returns. As Professor MacMillan is just a temporary filling and should leave us quite soon." He smiled at the pregnant witch and got a nod. "Moreover, Miss Granger would possibly the only one who could truthfully satisfy your demands for the job." He giggled a bit when he took a jab at her dissatisfaction of the previously hired teachers.

"That depends on whether or not Miss Granger will return and be willing to teach a herd of barbaric bairns." She smiled widely. "However I am sure I would approve of her performance in my old classroom. She was ingenious in her time here and the published essays and research were impressive." _And frightening… _ The thought came unbidden. Thinking back to the events and revelations of this morning, she promised herself to words with Hermione on quite a few topics. Although she couldn't deny she was proud and amazed by what they had discovered, Minerva was more than disappointed that her young love had gone too far.

"If Hermione ever returns to this castle and has the chance to receive this offer, I am sure she would be most unwilling to ever leave again." Jeaine`s voice cut into her thoughts and sounded quite strange. "It would be a dream come true." Facing the young researcher Minerva could not figure out exactly what emotions were shining back from violet orbs. "She always sought your approval." A smile was directed at her.

"It was the same when young Miss Granger graced the halls as a student" said Xiomara and then grinned at her older friend. "I am still convinced she was crushing severely on you, my dear. All those long looks…" She wiggled her eyebrows and Minerva scowled.

"I am sure it was less oblivious then Angelina`s and Katie`s weekly love letters during their sixth year." The slightly angry voice behind her stunned the whole table and Xiomara gaped at the researched sitting next to the Headmistress.

"How… I… Never…" While the Flying instructor struggled to form a coherent sentence, Minerva turned incredulous towards Jeaine. A blush rose on her cheeks and she looked stupefied, as if she could not believe what she just blurted out. Emerald eyes burned into violet and a flash of fear tore through the latter.

"I… Ehm… Hermione…" Jeaine cowered slightly under the inquisitive gazes of the professors and forced herself to explain. "Once Hermione opened up about her past, she told me a lot about her time in Hogwarts. As she was often ignored while she sat studying in a corner, she knew quite a lot about what was going on in her house." She directed a smile at Xiomara. "I am sorry if I blurted out a secret." The blonde waved away her excuse and started laughing.

"It is quite alright Miss Baillis. I just didn't think anyone but the professors knew about those two." The conversation picked up again and just Minerva was left looking at Jeaine. The woman was a mystery and she was not sure what to make of her. Some things did not add up and the explanations were suspicious at least. She needed to find out more about her. The brunette directed another smile at her and turned back to a conversation with Aurora and Pomona.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Liked the chapter?

What would like to read next? More bout Hermione's past? Flashback or Jeaine explaining?

Should Minerva fall in love with Jeaine? And when/how will Jeaine's real identity come out?

Please review!


	8. The Grey Family

A/N: Sorry about the wait, have a lot to do for uni, and I had some problems writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

* * *

**Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Grey Family**

_Hogwarts, Present time_

Jeaine left the Great Hall after lunch and headed outside for a walk. She knew, the less contact with the other professors she had, the more her secret was protected. It had been amazing to hear them praise her, not to mention the warm feeling that rose in her heart when she heard Minerva's words. She did not lie, it would be a dream come true to teach here, where she always felt at home. However she doubted her right to do so, after disappearing like she did. She felt the hurt she caused her love and could imagine what it did to her friends, but it simply had been impossible for her to remain. She had experienced too much…

Jeaine forced herself not to think about the horrors of the war that still haunted her. She let her eyes wander about the still surface of the lake, glitering in the sun. Somehow it reminded her of Annie's grey eyes when they sparkled with mirth, pranking her husband or teasing her about her relationship with Jess. She missed the older couple and her former lover. Tears welled slowly in her eyes, knowing she would never see them again. Grief rose in her heart and slowly a single teardrop fell from her eye. Why did she always loose those who she thought of as family?

_Bates Manor, near Mersch (Luxembourg), 3 years ago_

It was raining heavily. Black clouds had hung over the small country all day long, casting it in a depressing, seemingly never ending darkness, and opening their floodgates only minutes ago. Hermione sighed. It was so typical for Luxembourg in autumn. Something she probably will never grow accustomed too. Jess had warned her, before she left her flat, but she had trusted her own foolish sixth sense that the rain would not come until tomorrow. The young witch hurried down the path leading up to the Manor in front of her. It looked a bit out of place when one knew that it was situated in the middle of Luxembourg, but John had insisted to not abandon their English roots. Before she was able to ring the bell, the front door opened and Annie ushered her inside.

"Will you ever be able to not get drenched before visiting us?" There was laughter in the older woman's voice, but her grey eyes showed concern when she helped Hermione out of her cloak.

"It was your husband that decided tonight would be a good idea for our weekly dinner." The young researcher turned and hugged Annie. "He assured me that rain would not find me today." The older witch hugged her back and then, with a flick of her wand, dried Hermione's hair.

"You should know better than listen to silly, old fools and their ever false weather predictions." She ruffled the brunette's hair. "It is however, as always, a delight to see you, my dear." Hermione's smile grew wider.

"Look what the old cat dragged in." John's voice boomed down the stairs before the two women could continue their conversation.

"Good evening to you too, you old goat." Said Hermione when the wizard joined them and hugged her friend. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner, even though it was my week to cook." Hermione's smile disappeared when both her hosts grew serious.

"We need to talk to you about something we found during research." John gestured towards his study. When they entered, Hermione noticed immediately the disarray on the desks.

"This is the most chaotic scene I ever encountered in this house." The younger witch became concerned about what the older couple found. Both Historians were notoriously organized. John gestured towards the chair in front of the fireplace, before picking up some documents and joining Annie on the couch.

"You already know that we are researching the Noble family lines from back home." Hermione nodded. "The family trees we created were impressive." His wand tipped one of documents in front of them and a projection appeared in the air between them. The family trees were layered one above the other, entwining and circling around each other in different colors. Annie raised her wand and when her eyes found one of the dark gray lines, spelled the others invisible.

"This is the Grey family. One of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses that are believed to be extinct. It goes back to Annag Le Fay. She is believed to be the second daughter of the short liaison between Morgan and Merlin. Morgana forced her into a marriage with a Son of the Liath Clan. We are not entirely sure if he was magical or mundane, the sources contradict each other. Their grandson changed the family name to Grey, as he left Scotland, moving to somewhere near Stratford. It is said that Grey Manor is situated where he first build his home. Over the centuries the Grey family was involved in nearly everything important that went on in the magical world." Annie trailed off and waved her wand again, enlarging the last branches of the family tree. John worried his bottom lip before picking up their tale.

"The Grey family magic is believed to be, as the name indicates, in between the dark and light. It seems in fact as if they are a sort of magical guardians to balance both sides. Squibs are almost non –existent, so we believe that either the initial magic is extremely powerful or that they were cast out. The family is branched out into other countries and often changed their surname accordingly, like the Gris branch in France or the Grau offspring in Germany. Uncommon for a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, they are not patriarchal; the title as Head of House is inherited no matter the gender by the oldest child." He sighed slightly. "So much for the background information. We have assembled more, but you can go over that later on." He gestured towards an opened trunk in one corner filled with books and documents and Hermione raised an eyebrow. Why would she do that?

"When Grindelwald rose, Cait Grey held the family in neutrality as long as she could, until Grindelwald's followers attacked and murdered the entire Grau family in Germany. Her sister had been staying with their cousins in Heidelberg and was also a victim of their brutal killing. Cait's thirst for revenge nearly ruined the family and only her younger brother and three of her children survived the blood feud." Hermione followed the line from Cait Grey's name downwards. "Alaistair, Iomhair and Rona were raised by their uncle Parlan. The oldest son fell in love with Katherine Potter, while Iomhair married Persephone Black. Rona, the youngest was only 6 when her mother died in '33. Her uncle insisted on her being homeschooled and refused to let her attend Hogwarts, for fear of an attack. In '43 Parlan himself was murdered and Alaistair took up his rightful title as head of house. He allowed Rona to attend Hogwarts, where she met a young Tom Riddle."

"Riddle believed Rona to be the love of his live; she, however, didn't feel the same. She fell in love with a young woman of her house, Aileen McGonagall." Hermione sat up a bit straighter and Annie gave her a sad smile. The younger witch had told them after two years after running away that she had left behind someone special. Annie had tried more than once to convince her to take up contact with the now Headmistress, but failed to make her see reason. The historian exchanged a look with her husband and added: "Minerva is her niece. Aileen is her father's younger sister. Sadly, she never met Minerva, as she was born a few years after her death." (*1) Hermione acknowledged the information with a short nod. It still hurt to think about the older witch. Pushing back the memories of warm, emerald eyes she waved John on.

"Over summer between their sixth and seventh year Aileen proposed to Rona and Alaistair gave his blessing for the union. This led to a fall out between the two brothers, as Iomhair believed the relationship between his sisters and Aileen to be unnatural and sick. When the information about the impeding union between House Grey and Clan McGonagall reached Riddle, he was furious and swore to rescue Rona from the madness that befell her. He contacted Iomhair, who, with his father and brother in law, became his very first follower. The younger brother promised him his sister's hand if Riddle aided him in becoming Head of the Grey family. They attacked the day of Rona's and Aileen's wedding. Rona was wounded fatally while trying to protect her wife from a spell send by her brother, just as Riddle's forces needed to retreat." Tears had gathered in Hermione's eyes at the tragic story and Annie picked up once more.

"Aileen was killed a year later, after battling and killing Iomhair's father in law and wife defending her family home of a death-eater attack. Alaistair, aware of his brother's desire to become Head of House, went into hiding with his wife. We found prove that Katherine gave birth to twins the 10th September 1979. They were both killed two days later when Iomhair found their hiding place. Robert McGonagall was able to safe their eldest, a daughter, while Iomhair fled with the younger son, named Ciaran. Wanting to ensure her safety Robert decided to hide the young baby from the magical world and looked for a young mundane couple to adopt her." Taking a deep breath John reached over and handed Hermione a single sheet of paper. With wide eyes Hermione read:

19th September 1979

Jeaine Rona Grey.

Thomas John Granger. Emma Sophie Granger.

Hermione Jane Granger.

"Hermione…" Annie almost whispered her name. "You are the Alaistair's daughter. You are the rightful heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Grey."

* * *

A/N: Liked it? What do you think about the chapter?

Coming up next: the Stone of Souls and Hermione's first mistake

*1: I know I made Minerva a couple of years younger, but I needed to fit her somehow into the timeline…. Bear with me


	9. The Stone of Souls

A/N:

First: Thank you all so much for reviewing! And a shoutout to Tlc :)

I am so sorry for the slow update. I had an eventful week and did not really find the time to sit down and write. Anyway, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum**

**Chapter 8**

The Stone of Souls

_Hogwarts - Present time_

"It´s beautiful, isn´t it?"

As the unexpected statement was spoken just behind her, Jeaine jumped and turned immediately, wand at the ready and a spell already fallen from her lips. Aurora just had enough time to jump out of the way of the red beam before it would have hit her.

"Bit jumpy there…" A smile graced the Astronomy teacher´s face while she raised both of her hands.

"Sorry. War does that to a person." Jeaine´s voice was edgy when she turned back to the sunset over the Scottish hills around Hogwarts. The sky held many colours, from a soft rose, a bright burning orange to a bloody red. She had come to the astronomy tower after having fruitlessly searched through yet another aisle in the restricted section. She needed the fresh air to clean out her thoughts before meeting Minerva for dinner. It was becoming harder and harder to keep up her disguise in the homely halls of her former school, surrounded by those she once knew so well.

A hand found her shoulder and squeezed gently. "You fought?" At an almost unnoticeable nod from the other witch, Aurora added: "Here? Or some other conflict?"

Jeaine froze slightly. She knew it was dangerous to reveal too much of her past. People would figure her out, but she just could not bring herself to lie even more. Hoping for no further questions, she replied: "Here. I felt… responsible… to help my friends survive."

Another squeeze relied the understanding for the reasons given. "Did they?"

Jeaine nodded again. "Most. But we were…"

"Changed." She turned her face towards Aurora who stood just behind her, brown eyes burning with the reflects of the warm sunset-light. "All who fought were. In the end every fighter lost much more than just those who died. Their innocence… Their dreams… We all looked into an abyss of darkness, that ripped something from our souls which we will never get back." The deep sorrow expressed by her words was mirrored in every line of her face. Jeaine just smiled softly.

"Who did you loose?" Surprising herself, her hand found Aurora´s resting on her shoulder, anchoring the other witch.

"My wife." Aurora swallowed down her tears. "My family. My friends. My students." She withdrew her hand and turned away, just as the sun finally disappeared behind the hills, darkness crawling down the stones behind her. "Too many to count."

Jeaine cast one last long look on the fading colours before following the other witch. They silently made their way down the tower. Just before separating, Jeaine´s hand found Aurora´s forearm for just a second. The look they shared expressed everything that still needed to be said and both felt like a special connection had just begun.

********* Scene break*******************

A soft knock broke Minerva out of her concentration. She had spent the last hours rereading the thesis paper and trying to go through Descartes text. While bits and pieces were easy readable and the arguments wonderfully thought out, many parts had suffered over the years. Stains and faded letters made it extremely difficult to reconstruct some paragraphs. She didn´t even get through half of it and dinnertime had already come.

"Enter."

Jeaine stepped timidly into Minerva´s office and a smile found its way onto the Headmistress face. The younger witch looked around, taking in once again the thousands of books and the portraits of the former Headmasters. Meeting Dumbledore´s eyes, she found curiosity and a vague recognition. Quickly she averted her eyes, clearing her throat.

"We agreed on dinner, didn´t we?"

Minerva nodded. "We did, Jeaine. Did you have any problems finding your way around the castle?" She rose and motioned with her hand for the younger witch to follow her into her private rooms.

"I did. After all…" Jeaine caught herself on the last moment and reminded herself to not let her guard down, or she would get caught. At Minerva´s rising eyebrow she finished her sentence: "… I have excellent orientation. Not to mention my improved point-me charm." She smiled, but it froze when the older witch frowned.

"Which does not work on the castle grounds. At least that´s what…"

Jeaine interrupted abstractly while her eyes found a statue of two snuggling cats on the fireplace: "… is written in Hogwarts – A history."

A light laugh disrupted further inspection of the object she had focused on. "I should have known better then suppose that a friend of Hermione´s wasn´t forced to read Hogwarts- A history. She was famous for quoting that book."

They both sat down and dinner appeared on the table between them. They ate while chatting lightly, consciously avoiding the difficult topics which would come up later. Minerva found herself enjoying the company of the young woman who reminded her so much of her lost friend. They had the same buzzing energy around them when arguing and discussing the newest transfiguration theories. With dessert their discussion turned toward the Double Animagi theory Hermione published. Curious, Minerva enquired if Jeaine too managed the art and got a positive answer.

"I am a European Jaguar, a bit larger than a big lion. The magical one is an as of yet unidentified magical bird. Hermione went crazy trying to research what it is."

"Will you show me?" Jeaine´s violet eyes met Minerva´s brilliant greens and slowly the young researcher nodded.

"Another day however. I believe, we met tonight to further discuss the theory…"

"And talk about Hermione." interrupted Minerva, blushing slightly at her outburst.

"After…" amended Jeaine. They rose and relocated to the settees in front of the fire place. The brunette reached over for the Descartes text and opened it firmly on one of the last pages. Looking up, she asked if Minerva had gone over the musings of the old French philosopher. The headmistress hesitated before admitting that she only managed to work through half of script due to the state of it. Nodding Jeaine turned the document towards Minerva and pointed out a paragraph.

"Descartes mentions just briefly his theory about a Stone of Stones. Hermione and I researched for weeks and there was no mention of something similar in any of the texts we went through. As fascinated as we were by the rest of the theory however, we didn´t give up. We finally encountered an old letter written to Descartes best friend, Goraidh Grey. He mentions that the alchemy his stone was based on, was the same as magic crystals, used in his time to add focus to staffs and wands. He created his stone and was so afraid of his powers he tried to find a way to destroy it." Jeaine sighed and leaned back

"He didn´t find anything and hid it away. This text…" she pointed down. "… had sufficient clues for Hermione to recreate the stone as her Alchemy Master level 5 project. She did it." Minerva´s obvious pride was like a knife in Jeaine´s heart. "What we both, again, ignored was the repercussions of the knowledge gained. The stone is too powerful for one person to control. As Descartes, when we searched for a way to destroy our creation, we couldn´t. Hermione hid it away safely till such a time we finally had a breakthrough in that last research. She believed a clue to be in the restricted section here in Hogwarts. She send me so I could work through all those books and hopefully, with your help, find everything we need, while she keeps on protecting our stone." Jeaine turned shameful eyes away from burning green.

"What is exactly the power of Descartes stone?" Minerva asked worried.

"It can resurrect souls."

* * *

A/N:

Liked it?

Found Hermione´s mess-up?

Coming up: Minervas reaction and more info about Hermione


End file.
